


Рядом и вместе

by Lalayt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Стива накрыло ночью.Текст написан на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.Таймлайн - после освобождения Баки из плена.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 29





	Рядом и вместе

Стива накрыло ночью, после возвращения в лагерь. Наверное, кто-нибудь объяснил бы это стрессом, переживаниями, первой большой операцией, но он не собирался никому рассказывать. Впрочем, он вообще не был уверен, что сможет говорить, если откроет рот. Хорошо, что сейчас это и не требовалось – ночь. А к утру он придет в себя.

– Ты чего?

Сонный голос из-за спины заставил нервно вздрогнуть, но Стив тут же взял себя в руки и, не оборачиваясь, помотал головой.

– Стив?

В голосе Баки уже не было ни признака сонливости, но Стив все так же не мог заставить себя обернуться.

– Стиви?

Баки осторожно положил ладонь ему на плечо, чуть надавил, вынуждая развернуться. Раньше бы и сотой доли этого усилия не понадобилось, но теперь к Баки скорее бы повернулась каменная скала. Стив этого делать не собирался, вот только он совершенно позабыл, что не он один тут упрямец. Ладонь исчезла с плеча, отчего Стив разочарованно выдохнул, а в следующий миг Баки уставился ему в лицо:

– Ну, и в чем дело?

Стив прикрыл глаза и чуть пожал плечами. Как объяснить? Как сказать, что только сейчас, после долгого перехода, когда они все уже в безопасности, у своих, до него наконец дошло, что все могло быть иначе. Что Баки мог остаться там, на столе, что Стив мог просто не успеть, что... Что он мог навсегда остаться один.

– Нам невероятно повезло, – услышал он вдруг и удивленно распахнул глаза.

Баки серьезно смотрел на него, Стив, не отрываясь, смотрел в ответ и только теперь по-настоящему видел, как сильно Баки устал, как вымотался. Не помогала ни чистая форма, ни сбритая щетина. Ему бы выспаться да поесть хорошенько несколько раз. Стив почувствовал, как горячая волна стыда поднимается изнутри. Баки надо отдыхать, а он ему не дает со своими дурацкими и, главное, совершенно бесполезными переживаниями.

– Нам повезло, – услышал он снова и медленно кивнул.

Баки кивнул тоже, а потом одним плавным движением скользнул вперед и оказался сидящим у Стива на коленях, обнял за шею, провел раскрытыми ладонями по спине. Стив замер, застыл, окаменел навечно, чувствуя только теплое дыхание на щеке, легкие прикосновения губ к шее и объятия. Баки обнял его руками и ногами, прижался так, что трудно стало дышать, и Стив готов был просидеть вот так вот вечно.

– Ты весь дрожишь, – прошептал Баки, и Стив с удивлением ощутил, что его и правда трясет. – Замерз?  
– Я теперь почти не чувствую холода, – с коротким смешком ответил он.  
– Это плохо, – Баки чуть отклонился назад и заглянул ему в глаза. – Так и обморозиться недолго. Здесь зимы суровые.  
– До зимы еще далеко, – покачал головой Стив.  
– Далеко, – подтвердил Баки.  
– Не могу не думать, что было бы, если бы я не пришел, — вдруг сказал Стив и закрыл глаза. 

Память тут же услужливо подкинула ему картинку Баки, лежащего на столе. Мертвого. 

– Ты бы...  
– Я бы, – согласился Баки. – Но этого не произошло.  
– Но я не могу не думать, – это вышло совсем жалобно. Стиву было ужасно стыдно. Он ругал себя, напоминая, что это Баки должен жаловаться, это он прошел плен, пытки, страшную лабораторию, а теперь, вместо того чтобы набираться сил, выслушивал его нытье. – Прости, – совсем тихо попросил он и почувствовал, что объятия стали крепче.  
– Не за что извиняться, Стиви, – прошептал Баки ему на ухо. – И тебе себя винить не за что.  
– Но...  
– Не стоит тащить на себе вину всего мира, не получится даже у Капитана Америки.

Стив открыл глаза и увидел, что Баки ему улыбается, и не успел уловить тот момент, когда они оба потянулись друг к другу. Столкнулись носами – Баки негромко рассмеялся, – а потом все-таки поцеловались. Мягко, почти целомудренно, просто легкое касание губ, но Стива пробило дрожью.

– Холодно? – голос Баки стал низким, глаза потемнели.  
– Ага, – выдохнул Стив и снова потянулся к его губам.

Он забыл обо всем, даже о том, что кроме них у костра лежат еще люди. Он целовал Баки, немного неловко, но уверенно, лизал его губы, осторожно прикусывал и ловил тихие стоны. Баки ерзал по его бедрам, терся задом о вставший член, а его собственный, натягивая ткань форменных брюк, упирался Стиву в живот. Еще несколько мгновений и все бы закончилось, словно они подростки, но Стиву этого было мало. Взяв Баки под ягодицы, он поднялся на ноги. Тот мгновенно обхватил его коленями за бока, вцепился в шею.

– Сейчас, – бормотал Стив, торопливо шагая со своей ношей через спящий лагерь. – Сейчас.

Позже он никак не мог понять, как их не заметили, наверное, просто повезло. Но до леса они добрались, и только там Стив поставил друга на землю.

– Влево не ходи, – глухо прошептал он. – Там мины.

Баки кивнул, схватил его за руку и потянул вправо. Они продрались через кусты, оказались на крошечной поляне, и тут Стива накрыло окончательно. Как сквозь толщу воды он слышал вскрики Баки, видел засосы, остающиеся на его шее, на груди, но остановиться уже не мог. Единственное, на что его хватило – постараться не порвать на Баки форму. Тот, смеясь и срываясь на стоны, пытался ему помочь, но Стив начинал его целовать, и Баки обо всем забывал, цепляясь за его плечи. Он выгибался и дрожал в руках Стива, а тот старался быть нежным и сам понимал, что не получается.

– Извини, – шептал он виновато, зализывая укусы на груди Баки и тут же расцвечивал его живот новыми метками.  
– Сти-и-ив, – выстанывал Баки, теснее прижимаясь, скулил, вскрикивал и поддавал бедрами вверх, пытаясь потереться хотя бы обо что-то, хоть как-то облегчить свое состояние.

У них не было с собой абсолютно ничего, что могло бы послужить смазкой, да Стив о ней бы и не вспомнил, если бы сквозь туман, застилающий сознание, не пробился болезненный стон. Баки лежал, зажмурившись, закусив губы, и сжимался внутри так, что у Стива заболели пальцы. Сразу два, наверное, было много. Вот только этого было еще и ужасно мало. Внутрь, в горячее, гладкое хотелось нестерпимо.

– Подожди, – лихорадочно зашептал Стив, осторожно высвободил пальцы, погладил Баки по вздрагивающим бедрам.

По слюне оказалось чуть легче. Баки уже не так сильно зажимался, и в его стонах, в том, как он подавался навстречу руке, было больше удовольствия, чем боли.

– Я так долго не выдержу, – вдруг прошептал он, и Стив мелко закивал.

Он помог Баки встать на колени, поцеловал и вылизал каждый позвонок на похудевшей спине, и только потом толкнулся внутрь. Баки застонал, откинул голову назад, чуть не угодив Стиву затылком в нос, и заскреб пальцами по форменке.

– Сейчас, сейчас, – шептал Стив. 

Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не навалиться на Баки, вжимая того в землю. Это было сложно, хотелось полностью накрыть собой, защитить от всего на свете, и чтобы никогда, никогда больше...

– Сти-и-ив...

Низкий стон вышиб из его головы все мысли. Стив ощутил, как Баки подается навстречу, и сам начал двигаться. Сначала медленно, но с каждым толчком все сильнее. Кажется, он рычал, кажется, кусал Баки за загривок – Стив потом не помнил. Осталось лишь ощущение жара, гладкости и нарастающего невероятного удовольствия. Чуть отстранившись, он стиснул в ладонях ягодицы Баки, развел их в стороны и до крови прикусил губу, глядя, как член раздвигает мышцы, поршнем ходит в податливом теле. Стив провел большими пальцами, поглаживая натянутую плоть, едва удерживаясь от искушения ввести их внутрь, ощутить, как еще сильнее растягивается тугое, нежное, и Баки сорвался на крик, выгнулся просто немыслимо, обхватывая его руками за шею. 

Стив испугался, что он сломает себе позвоночник, перехватил под живот, задел ладонью головку члена, и Баки, ахнув, кончил, пачкая спермой себя, руку Стива, и обмяк, откинулся затылком на его плечо. Он дышал тяжело, прерывисто, жмурился на каждое движение члена внутри и кусал неприлично распухшие губы. Стив умирал от желания поцеловать их, за подбородок развернул голову Баки к себе, жадно толкнулся языком в рот, коротко застонал, почувствовав отклик. Стив продолжал бы еще и еще, слишком сильно хотелось дольше чувствовать живое горячее тело, но он был уже на пределе и излился, сделав буквально пару движений.

Осторожно выйдя, он уложил Баки на кучу смятой одежды и сам лег рядом. Баки довольно, сыто улыбался, сверкал глазами из-под опущенных ресниц и облизывал губы. Стив представил, как бы между ними смотрелся его член, и точно кончил бы снова от одной фантазии, но даже сыворотка не позволяла восстанавливаться настолько быстро. Да и Баки надо было передохнуть. Стив прижал его к себе, погладил по вздрагивающим от тяжелого, быстрого дыхания лопаткам.

– Как же я счастлив, что успел, – негромко сказал он, и Баки тихонько хмыкнул. – Не из-за этого, нет. Хотя и из-за этого тоже. В общем... я...

Баки закатил глаза, рассмеялся и прижал пальцы к его губам:

– Молчи, Роджерс. Просто молчи. А лучше поцелуй.

Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка уже прекрасно умел и сам отдавать приказы, но этому он подчинился без промедления.


End file.
